Gunsmoke Western Vol 1 61
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = John Severin | Inker2_1 = John Severin | Colourist2_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = | StoryTitle2 = Beware the Barker Brothers! | Synopsis2 = The Two-Gun Kid is hired by the territorial marshal to capture the Baker brothers, a pair of notorious outlaws. He manages to track them down to a shady saloon just along the territorial border and a fight soon breaks out. The Kid easily disarms the outlaws and beats them in a fight and they quickly surrender. When the sheriff comes to the scene he learns that the Kid intends to bring them back to Tombstone to stand trail, and the sheriff warns the Kid that he will be travelling through fifty miles of dangerous territory, however the warning does not phase the Kid and he rides off with his prisoners in a buckboard wagon. The Kid however is unaware that his travels are being watched by another outlaw, this one named Blackie Spade. That night when the Two-Gun Kid stops to camp for the night, he and his prisoners are attacked from the woods by Blackie Nash. The Baker brothers tell the Kid that Nash is out to kill them after they cut him out of their most recent robbery. Pinned down by bullets and unable to zero in on Blackie's position, the Kid agrees to untie the outlaws and give them guns to help return fire. Two-Gun soon finds that this was a terrible mistake because the entire attack was a ruse to trick the Kid into untying his prisoner and Blackie was really out to free his partners the whole time. Blackie comes out from hiding and tries to shoot the Kid at point blank range, but the fast handed gunslinger shoves the gun barrel out of the way and he ends up shooting one of the Barkers instead. When the other tries to shoot the Kid with the gun he was given, he is shocked to find that it wasn't loaded, the Kid having deduced that this was likely the scheme the whole time. This give the Kid time enough to draw and round up both Blackie and the Barker brothers, and continues on his way with one more prisoner than what he started with. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Barker brothers * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Writer3_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler3_1 = Reed Crandall | Inker3_1 = Reed Crandall | Colourist3_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer3_1 = Artie Simek | Editor3_1 = | StoryTitle3 = When the Apaches Attack! | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler4_1 = Don Heck | Inker4_1 = Don Heck | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = Artie Simek | Editor4_1 = | StoryTitle4 = The Man Called Kincaid! | Synopsis4 = Western tale. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}